


Wet From the Rain

by Kami_Kaze



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Fan service at its finest and most bizzarre, Gay Sex, M/M, OC characters, Rough Sex, Tieflings, Work In Progress, brief fluff maybe, only like three people will even get this, still good smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Kaze/pseuds/Kami_Kaze
Summary: This was created in response to a request and features campaign specific characters. Therefore, it will probably make very little sense to anyone. Anyhoo, these two Tieflings like each other and have for a long time. They've kissed, they've flirted, but this is a whole other level.





	Wet From the Rain

Tripp snaked his tongue exquisitely up Paymon’s neck, pausing briefly to bite playfully here and there. Paymon let out an almost imperceptible squeak, his whole body melting in Tripp’s arms. The rain had rendered Tripp somehow more handsome, his hair falling wildly in his face, his eyes wild. The way his hands moved expertly over Paymon’s wet skin, removing his drenched cloak, pulling him in closer and closer until they were practically melded together, wrapped around each other. Paymon felt the rough stone of the wall against his back scratching and biting at his skin, juxtaposed by the soft tongue exploring his neck. A hand planted firmly on his back and another gripping the back of his thigh, pinning him there between Tripp’s soaked body and the cold stone wall. He gasped as Tripp’s grip on him tightened.

“I want you,” Tripp whispered, his voice deep and velvety, his tongue tracing the elongated edge of Paymon’s ear. Paymon gasped again, his whole body shuddering, falling over a precipice into somewhere dark and forbidden. He had never been wanted by anyone, at least not like this. Sure, he’d had innocent boyhood crushes, mostly on deckhands and cabin boys. He’d felt butterflies in his stomach, shared awkward, secret glances, but nothing like this. This was entirely new, his whole body on fire, wanting Tripp to take him and own him and mark him as his and only his. Paymon nodded fervently, his head too foggy to form words. “I want,” Tripp’s voice was muffled, his lips preoccupied trailing kisses down Paymon’s chest as he removed the smaller Tiefling’s tunic. He paused, standing straight once more, his grey eyes meeting Paymon’s. “I want to fuck you.”

Something snapped in Paymon, his shyness, his inhibitions, his fears, all abated. He was pretty sure he loved Tripp, he had thought that for a long time. But now, pressed up against the wall, wet and slippery and burning with desire, Paymon felt lust. It was hot and dark and animalistic, shameless and urgent. He pulled Tripp into him so hard it hurt, his claws digging into Tripp’s back, his tongue forcing its way into Tripp’s mouth as they kissed. Tripp let out a moan, the low growl of his voice sending shivers up Paymon’s spine. His hands instinctively moved from Tripp’s back to his chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt and casting it aside. Tripp’s mouth found Paymon’s next once more, biting and sucking at his soft flesh. Paymon’s hands reached Tripp’s belt and paused for a moment. “Fuck me,” he whimpered.

In an instant, Tripp had spun Paymon around and pinned him up against the wall, his hands on Paymon’s hips, his body pressing up against him. He bit at the nape of Paymon’s neck, making him moan and whimper, his face blushing a deep crimson. “You’d best not say things like that unless you mean it,” Tripp warned playfully, gently kissing the bite mark he’d left on the smaller Tiefling’s neck. Paymon instinctively pushed his ass back, eliciting another moan from Tripp, who retaliated by grinding up against him, his breath hitching in his throat.

Paymon hesitated for a moment. His brows burrowed. “I've never,” he stammered, blushing, “I mean, I haven't…”

Tripp released his grip on Paymon’s hips and turned him around so the two were face to face. He kissed Paymon deeply, running his fingers through the thick, wild curls of Paymon’s hair. Paymon felt his own heart beating so hard he was sure Tripp could feel it as he pressed the two of them together. “We don’t have to,” Tripp said, his grey eyes dark with concern. Paymon wondered what he could possibly have done to deserve the attention of such a perfect, beautiful, compassionate man. He often found himself thinking, late at night after Tripp had kissed him goodnight and disappeared into the darkness, worrying that Tripp would get bored of him. Paymon was so inexperienced, so naive. He didn't know how to be sexy and exciting. He had no idea how to entice Tripp, how to excite him and send his heart racing and his palms sweating. But he wanted to learn. He wanted to know what Tripp wanted, what he liked, what drove him crazy and made him come completely undone. 

“I want to,” Paymon’s voice came out as barely a whisper, his wide eyes meeting Tripp’s. “I want you,” he started, running one of his slender fingers down Tripp’s chest and stomach, his hand coming to rest on his belt. “To teach me.” Tripp licked his lips hungrily, like a wolf eyeing up his prey. He pounced.

Paymon wasn't sure exactly how they got in the house and into the upstairs hallway. It was a haze of heat and fog, pain and pleasure. Tripp's teeth nipped bruises into Paymon’s neck, his hands all over his body, Paymon’s legs wrapped tightly around the larger Tiefling’s waist. Paymon was gasping and digging his claws into Tripp’s flesh, his hips bucking instinctively against Tripp’s body, craving the friction and heat. “Fuck,” Tripp moaned into Paymon’s neck, pushing his back roughly into a wall. Paymon let out a squeak and bucked harder against Tripp. Tripp cursed again, rocking his hips in time to Paymon’s eager thrusts. He could feel Paymon’s length up against his, separated only by a few thin layers of fabric. Paymon shuddered as he drew close to climax, his mouth falling open, his eyes glazing over with lust. Tripp grabbed his hips and forced their bodies apart. “No,” he said suddenly, drawing Paymon back to reality, “Not yet.” He took Paymon by the hand and led him into the bedroom, stripping off the last of his clothes and pushing him onto the bed. “I'm just getting started with you.” His voice was low and dangerous as he lowered himself carefully over Paymon and began his assault on Paymon’s neck and chest once more. 

Paymon tipped his head back and arched his spine, desperate for any hint of friction on his aching cock. His hands fumbled clumsily with Tripp’s belt. “Please,” he whimpered as Tripp toyed with him, licking and sucking at his eager flesh. “Please, Tripp,” he undid Tripp’s pants and plunged a slender hand inside, “Fuck me,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress so check back often :)


End file.
